wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Books
This is a list of books written by authors who were nailed by Stephen. Season 1 * It's Called a Breakup Because It's Broken: The Smart Girl's Break-Up Buddy by Greg Behrendt * Origins: Fourteen Billion Years of Cosmic Evolution by Neil deGrasse Tyson * Where God Was Born: A Journey by Land to the Roots of Religion by Bruce Feiler * Spook: Science Tackles the Afterlife by Mary Roach * Spanking the Donkey by Matt Taibbi * The Fabric of the Cosmos: Space, Time, and the Texture of Reality by Brian Greene * The Dictionary of Republicanisms by Katrina vanden Heuvel * The Scorpion's Gate by Richard Clarke * Are Men Necessary? by Maureen Dowd * Attack the Messenger: How Politicians Turn You Against the Media by Craig Crawford * John Paul the Great: Remembering a Spiritual Father by Peggy Noonan Season 2 * Teacher Man: A Memoir by Frank McCourt * Self-Made Man: One Woman's Journey into Manhood and Back by Norah Vincent * The Secret Man: The Story of Watergate's Deep Throat by Carl Bernstein * Take It Back: Our Party, Our Country, Our Future by Paul Begala * Annie Duke: How I Raised, Folded, Bluffed, Flirted, Cursed, and Won Millions at the World Series of Poker by Annie Duke *'' What the Dog Did: Tales from a Formerly Reluctant Dog Owner'' by Emily Yoffe * It's My Party, Too: The Battle for the Heart of the GOP and the Future of America by Christine Todd Whitman * The Case for Peace: How the Arab-Israeli Conflict Can be Resolved by Alan Dershowitz * The Assassins' Gate: America in Iraq by George Packer * Natural Radiance: Awakening to Your Great Perfection by Lama Surya Das * Come Hell or High Water: Hurricane Katrina And the Color of Disaster by Michael Eric Dyson * On Paradise Drive: How We Live Now (And Always Have) in the Future Tense by David Brooks * Adventures in Missing the Point: How the Culture-Controlled Church Neutered the Gospel by Tony Campolo * The End of Poverty: Economic Possibilities for Our Time by Jeffrey Sachs * This Just In: What I Couldn't Tell You on TV by Bob Schieffer * The Broken Branch: How Congress Is Failing America and How to Get It Back on Track by Norman Ornstein * Born Fighting: How the Scots-Irish Shaped America by James Webb * Thank You for Smoking: A Novel by Christopher Buckley * A Guy's Guide to Being a Man's Man by Frank Vincent * The Shield and the Cloak: The Security of the Commons by Gary Hart * Impostor: How George W. Bush Bankrupted America and Betrayed the Reagan Legacy by Bruce Bartlett * Muzzled: From T-Ball to Terrorism - True Stories That Should Be Fiction by Michael Smerconish * Manliness by Harvey Mansfield * Crashing the Gate: Netroots, Grassroots, and the Rise of People-Powered Politics by Markos Moulitsas * No god But God by Reza Aslan '' * To Hell With All That: Loving and Loathing Our Inner Housewife by Caitlin Flanagan * Painting the Map Red: The Fight to Create a Permanent Republican Majority by Hugh Hewitt * The End of Faith: Religion, Terror, and the Future of Reason by Sam Harris * A Death in Belmont by Sebastian Junger * American Gospel: God, the Founding Fathers, and the Making of a Nation by Jon Meacham * Quit Digging Your Grave with a Knife and Fork: A 12-Stop Program to End Bad Habits and Begin a Healthy Lifestyle by Mike Huckabee * Chasing Ghosts: A Soldier's Fight for America from Baghdad to Washington by Paul Rieckhoff * Shanks For Nothing BY Rick Reilly * The Shere Hite Reader by Shere Hite * American Theocracy: The Peril and Politics of Radical Religion, Oil, and Borrowed Money in the 21st Century by Kevin Phillips * The Defining Moment: FDR's Hundred Days and the Triumph of Hope by Jonathan Alter * Roving Mars by Steven Squyres * Everything Bad Is Good For You by Steven Johnson * The Weather Makers by Tim Flannery * Hostile Takeover by David Sirota * The Omnivore's Dilemma by Michael Pollans * Misquoting Jesus by Bart Ehrman * The Great Deluge by Douglas Brinkley * Guests of the Ayatollah: The First Battle in America's War With Militant Islam by Marc Bowden * Blow the House Down by Robert Baer * Rejuvenile by Christpher Noxon * The One Percent Doctrine by Ron Suskind * Challenge Nature: The Clash of Science and Spirituality at the New Frontiers of Life by Lee Silver * The One That Got Away: A Memoir by Howell Raines '' * The Good Fight: Why Liberals--And Only Liberals--Can Win the War On Terror and Make America Great Again by Peter Beinart * Get to Work: A Manifesto for Women in the World by Linda Hirshman * Forty Million Dollar Slaves: The Rise, Fall and Redemption of the Black Athlete by Bill Rhoden * The Overachievers: The Secret Life of Driven Kids by Alexandra Robbins * The Party of Death: The Democrats, the Media, the Courts and the Disregard for Human Life by Ramesh Ponnuru * Eyewitness to Power: The Essence of Leadership Nixon to Clinton by David Gergen * Talking Right: How Conservatives Turned Liberalsim into a Tax Raising, Latte-Drinking, Sushi-Eating, Volvo-Driving, New York Times-Reading, Body Piercing, Hollywood Loving, Left-Wing Freak Show by Geoffrey Nunberg * The Great Unraveling: Losing Our Way in the New Century by Paul Krugman * A Madman Dreams of Turing Machines by Janna Levin * Brainiac: Adventures in the Curious, Competetive, Compulsive World of Trivia Buffs by Ken Jennings * Now I Can Die In Peace: How ESPN's Sports Guy Found Salvation with a Little Help from Nomar, Pedro, Shawshank, and the 2004 Red Sox by Bill Simmons * The Greatest Story Ever Sold: The Decline and Fall of Truth from 9/11 to Katrina by Frank Rich * On Becoming Fearless...in Love, Work, and Life by Arianna Huffington * The Blind Side: Evolution of a Game by Michael Lewis * A Country That Works: Getting America Back on Track by Andy Stern * Take This Job and Ship It: How Corporate Greed And Brain-Dead Politics Are Selling Out America by Byron Dorgan * Static: Government Liars, Media Cheerleaders, and the People Who Fight Back by Amy Goodman * Female Chauvinist Pigs: Women and the Rise of Raunch Culture by Ariel Levy * The God Delusion by Richard Dawkins * Tempting Faith: An Inside Story of Political Seduction by David Kuo * The Way to Win: Taking the White House in 2008 by Mark Halperin * The Phony Marine: A Novel by Jim Lehrer * I Feel Bad About My Neck: And Other Thoughts on Being a Woman by Nora Ephron * Miracle on 49th Street by Mike Lupica * Freakonomics: A Rogue Economist Explores the Hidden Side of Everything by Steven D. Levitt * The Language of God: A Scientist Presents Evidence for Belief by Francis Collins * The Way We Eat: Why Our Food Choices Matter by Dr. Peter Singer * The Commitment: Love, Sex, Marriage, and My Family by Dan Savage * Team of Rivals, The Political Genius of Abraham Lincoln by Doris Kearns Goodwin * Breaking Open the Head: A Psychedelic Journey into the Heart of Contemporary Shamanism by Daniel Pinchbeck ** Read the Wikiality.com Review of this book. * Culture Warrior by Bill O'Reilly ** Read the Wikiality.com Review of this book. Season 3 * Policing the Globe: Criminilizationand Crime Control in International Relations by Ethan Nadelman * Mad Money: Watch TV, Get Rich by Jim Cramer * The United States of Arugula: How We Became a Gourmet Nation by David Kamp * Beauty Junkies: Inside Our $15 Billion Obsession with Cosmetic Surgery by Alex Kuczynski * The Enemy At Home: The Cultural Left and Its Responsibility For 9/11 by Dinesh D'Souza * Breachpoint by Richard Clarke * Culture Warrior by Papa Bear * Whistling Post Dixie: How Democrats Can Win Without the South by Thomas Schaller * Web of Deceit: The History of Western Complicity in Iraq, from Churchill to Kennedy to George W. Bush by Barry Lando * Showdown: Why China Wants War with the United States by Jed Babbin * US Guys: The True and Twisted Mind of the American Man by Charlie LeDuff * The Humanities and Human Nature by Stephen Pinker * American Fascists: The Christian Right and the War on America by Chris Hedges * China Wakes: The Struggle for the Soul of a Rising Power by Sheryl WuDunn * A Match Made in Heaven: American Jews, Christian Zionists, and One Man’s Exploration of the Weird and Wonderful Judeo-Evangelical Alliance by Zev Chafets * Skin: A Natural History by Nina Jablonski * Thunder from the East: Portrait of a Rising Asia by Nicholas Kristof * Debating Race with Dr. Michael Eric Dyson by Brother Dyson * No Shortcuts to the Top: Climbing the World’s 14 Highest Peaks by Ed Viesturs * Infidel by Ayaan Hirsi Ali * How Doctors Think by Jerome Groopman * Consumed: How Markets Corrupt Children, Infantilize Adults, and Swallow Citizens Whole by Benjamin Barber * Blind Into Baghdad: America's War in Iraq by James Fallows * The N Word by Jabari Asim ** Read the Wikiality.com Review of The N Word. * Cultural Amnesia: Necessary Memories from History and the Arts by Clive James **Read the Wikiality.com Review of this book. * The Glass Castle: A Memoir by Jeanette Walls * The Shia Revival: How Conflicts within Islam Will Shape the Future by Vali Nasir * The Divided States of America?: What Liberals and Conservatives Are Missing in the God-And-Country Shouting Match by Dr. Richard Land * This Moment on Earth: Today’s New Environmentalists and their Vision of the Future by John Kerry * Reading Judas: The Gospel of Judas and the Shaping of Christianity by Elaine Pagels * A Model Summer by Paulina Porizkova * Do You!: 12 Laws to Access the Power in You to Achieve Happiness and Success by Russell Simmons * Healthy Aging by Dr. Andrew Weil * I Am Charlotte Simmons by Tom Wolfe * The New American Story by Bill Bradley * Death by Black Hole (and Other Cosmic Quandaries) by Brother Tyson * Blink: The Power of Thinking Without Thinking by Malcolm Gladwell * Rethinking Thin: The New Science of Weight Loss and the Myths and Realities of Dieting by Gina Kolata * The Dangerous Book for Boys by Conn Iggulden *''The Wild Trees: A Story of Passion and Daring'', by Richard Preston * The Black Swan: The Impact of the Highly Improbable, by Nassim Nicholas Taleb **Read the Wikiality.com explanation of Black Swans. * The Atomic Bazaar: The Rise of the Nuclear Poor by William Langewiesche * Einstein: His Life and Universe by Walter Isaacson * Street Talk by Randy Kearse * Guns, Germs and Steel by Jared Diamond * Man in the Middle by John Amaechi * The River Where America Began: A Journey Along the James by Bob Deans * Full Frontal Feminism: A Young Woman’s Guide to Why Feminism Matters by Jessica Valenti * A Woman in Charge: The Life of Hillary Rodham Clinton by Carl Bernstein * Are We Rome?: The Fall of an Empire and the Fate of America by Cullen Murphy * A Woman in Charge: The Life of Hillary Rodham Clinton by Carl Bernstein * The Second Brain : The Scientific Basis of Gut Instinct and a Groundbreaking New Understanding of Nervous Disorders of the Stomach and Intestines (Your Gut Has a Mind of Its Own) by Michael Gershon **Read the Wikiality.com Review of this book. * The I Chong: Meditations from the Joint by Tommy Chong * Send: The Essential Guide to Email for Office and Home, by Will Schwalbe * Muses, Madmen, and Prophets: Rethinking the History, Science, and Meaning of Auditory Hallucination by Daniel B. Smith * The Idea That Is America by Anne-Marie Slaughter * Send: The Essential Guide to Email for Office and Home by Will Schwalbe * Reclaiming History: The Assassination of President John F. Kennedy, by Vincent Bugliosi * Ending the War in Iraq by Tom Hayden * The Science of Gaydar by David France * Stumbling on Happiness by Daniel Gilbert * Second Chance: Three Presidents and the Crisis of American Superpower by Zbigniew Brzezinski * The Rise of the Creative Class: And How It's Transforming Work, Leisure, Community and Everyday Life by Dr. Richard Florida * Born to Rebel: Birth Order, Family Dynamics, and Creative Lives by Frank Sulloway * The Power of Art by Simon Schama * n Defense of Our America by Anthony Romero * The Gay Metropolis: The Landmark History of Gay Life in America by Charles Kaiser * No Excuses: Concessions of a Serial Campaigner by Robert Shrum * Failing America's Youth: How Today's Churches Are Mixing God and Politics and Losing Their Way by Kathleen Kennedy Townsend * Presidential Courage: Brave Leaders and How They Changed America 1789-1989 by Michael Beschloss * The Edge of Evolution: The Search for the Limits of Darwinism by Michael J. Behe * Persuasive Games: The Expressive Power of Videogames by Ian Bogost * The Diana Chronicles by Tina Brown * The Lincoln Highway by Michael Wallis * The Cult of the Amateur by Andrew Keen * Pontoon by Garrison Keillor Season 4 * Ingrid Newkirk "Making Kind Choices : Everyday Ways to Enhance Your Life Through Earth and Animal Friendly Living" * Shashi Tharoor "The Elephant, the Tiger, and the Cell Phone: Reflections on India, the Emerging 21st Century Power" * Jennifer 8. Lee "The Fortune Cookie Chronicles: Adventures in the World of Chinese Food" * Gregory Rodriguez "Mongrels, Bastards, Orphans, and Vagabonds: Mexican Immigration and the Future of Race in America" * George McGovern "Out of Iraq : A Practical Plan for Withdrawal Now" * Geraldo Rivera "HISPANIC" * Howard Kurtz "Reality Show : Inside the Last Great Television News War" * Sudhir Venkatesh "Gang Leader For A Day" Add One Above